An inkjet printing system may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles and toward a print media, such as a sheet of paper, to cause printing onto the print media. Drop placement errors can cause difficulty in achieving desired levels of print quality.